Saving Severus
by Raralalala
Summary: Severus Snape deserves some form of happiness surely? Will any one agree or is it only Hermione Granger who can see that there is more depth to the over grown bat of the dungeons, than hate and spitefulness?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape or form, own any rights to the world of Harry Potter or the characters. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Dull. The only word to describe the very existence of Severus Snape. Meaningless? Not quite, he thought to himself bitterly. He may find the teaching of young, shallow and often idiotic minds tedious and very often pointless but none the less his life had some, if only a little, meaning. Bringing down the Dark Lord, it was all there really was in his life. Helping Albus Dumbledore and the boy-wonder-who-lived. Even if the latter wasn't truly aware of how much he did. Silly, arrogant, good for nothing, Potter. Just like his father.

He sighed to himself, realising how dramatic and brooding he sounded. It was bad enough dealing with the 'misunderstood' students, never mind becoming an older version. It was difficult not to succumb sometimes, when you're constantly lonely. Eventually he gave himself a shake mentally and stopped gazing into the fire. Setting down his tea cup he felt it was time to retire for the evening, for tomorrow he would no doubt be summoned by the Dark Lord to divulge the false information bestowed upon him by Dumbledore. He shuddered to himself, it had always been a difficult and risky job, lying to the Dark Lord, but it never got any easier. No matter how many times he did it. It would all be worth it though, when the Dark Lord was brought down. A spectacular revenge for taking away his one true love, Lily.

He would never love again, nor show any great emotion. It had been that way for the past 16 years and it would always stay that way. He was but a mere statue, stone cold and emotionless. It was just how his life had panned out, he couldn't see any way of it ever changing now.

* * *

Please feel free to review, I promise to do my best to update frequently, I know how frustrating it is to wait a life time to finish reading a story can be!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

Hermione Jean Granger woke up to bright light streaming in from her windows, right into her face. It took her a moment to realise why her bed drapes weren't protecting her from the sun, she wasn't at Hogwarts. It was the summer holidays and she was in her own bed at home. Although today was September the 1st, she was finally going back to school today and expectedly enough she was excited about this.

For once Hermione had chosen to stay at home with her parents for the entire holiday period, rather than spending half her time at The Burrow or Grimmauld Place. This was due to a couple of reasons, first off she knew how much danger her and her parents were in with Voldemort on the rise – even if her parents weren't quite as aware, and she wanted to spend as much time with them before things really erupted in the wizarding world. It was obvious it was going to happen, they were just really playing a waiting game. She also didn't want to see her friend and now ex-boyfriend, Ron. It was still far too awkward to be around each other over the entire summer holidays.

"Hermione darling! Time to get up, breakfast is ready!" Her mother called from the kitchen downstairs.

"Coming mum!" She yelled back.

Hermione quickly climbed out of her bed and headed downstairs to the smell of pancakes and bacon, her favourite. Her mother always made her this breakfast on the last day of her holidays with them, it made her sad that she would be leaving them again for possibly another year.

"Are you all packed and ready to go?" Her father asked, peering over his morning paper.

"Yes, I just need to put my trunk in the boot of the car once I'm dressed and then I'll be all ready to go" She replied with a smile.

* * *

One hour later and Hermione was sitting in the back of her parents' car heading towards Kings Cross Station. It wasn't a particularly long drive and before she knew it she was on platform 9 ¾ saying goodbye to her mum and dad. As she boarded the train she was composed but as soon as the train started to move and her parents were waving her goodbye she felt herself tear up. She soon composed herself and went off to find her friends. It luckily didn't take her long until she spotted a familiar mop of untidy black hair and instantly recognised it as belonging to her best friend Harry. She slid the compartment door open and was instantly greeted with a bone crushing hug, courtesy of one Ginny Weasley.

"Hermione!" Ginny Squealed "I've missed you so much, I've been left with all these _**boys**_ for weeks!"

Harry and Ron both stoop up to also give her a quick hug, the latter one being much more awkward than the other two.

"I know Ginny and I'm very sorry." Hermione sighed "I just wanted to spend some real time with my parents since I've no idea when I'll see them again next. Chances are I won't be going home for Christmas and depending on how things go with you-know-who I might not be able to return to them at the end of the school year!"

"Hey, don't over think everything again Hermione. We've no idea how things will go, maybe you-know-who will choke on a fish bone and die or something." Ron said seriously.

Unfortunately his attempt at humour only left him with death stares from three different people. It was going to be a long train journey Hermione thought to herself. A very, long journey.

* * *

Please feel free to review and/or let me know of any suggestions!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. All characters and the world of Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling.

* * *

A few long hours later and the train had finally stopped in Hogsmeade Station. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed seeing her friends again after so long, but being around Ron was still difficult for her. She needed some time and a pain potion to get rid of the awful headache she had developed over the course of the journey. All four of them climbed into a waiting coach to take them up to the castle. As soon as they were all seated comfortably it took off up the path, it was a short and quiet ride with everyone's mind on the feast awaiting them.

Once they reached the front entrance of the castle they joined the rest of the students hurrying forward towards the warmth of the Great Hall. The foursome took seats in the middle of the Gryffindor table and it wasn't long until the sorting ceremony was taking place. Hermione who for once hadn't been paying very much attention to her surroundings was brought back to the present thanks to a very sharp poke in the ribs.

"What?!" she hissed to the perpetrator who happened to be Ginny.

"You're worrying me, since when did the great brains of Gryffindor NOT pay attention to ANYTHING before?" Ginny whispered worriedly.

"Oh, sorry Ginny. I've just got a bad headache, don't worry about it. I'll be back to my usual self by tomorrow morning." Hermione reassured her.

Before either could say anymore Dumbledore had stood and the hall fell silent.

"Welcome students, new and old! It's so wonderful to see all your fresh eager faces again. Now, I trust we have all emptied our heads enough over the summer holidays so there shall be lots of room for all of this years new knowledge!" He said smiling kindly at them all. "Now I would like to introduce you all to your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Caelum" There was a polite round of applause for the new Professor. "Now I'm sure you are all eager to go to your beds so you are well rested for your lessons tomorrow."

As Dumbledore sat back down everyone stood and started making their way to their dormitories, it was only then that Hermione really looked up at the staff table and noticed that there was an empty seat. Had she joined in with the groups conversation during dinner it no doubt would have been brought to her attention there and then that it was the seat belonging to one Professor Severus Snape. How odd she thought. She could only remember a very few occasions in which he wasn't present at the staff table and none in which he missed a start of term feast, especially being the head of Slytherin house. She wondered where he was, Dumbledore had not mentioned a replacement for him so she could only assume he was off on some Order business or possibly he couldn't bring himself to see all the students. It wouldn't surprise her, it was obvious he detested them all. Especially her and Harry.

Hermione looked around and realised that the hall was half empty by now, she quickly stood up and headed towards Gryffindor tower finally catching up to her trio of friends just before reaching the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"Aequalitas" Ron answered, receiving curious glances "Another prefect told me earlier" He responded.

Satisfied they all climbed through the portrait hole, bid their good nights and made their way to their own dormitories. As Hermione reached her own, she gave a sigh of content as she saw her bed and familiar surroundings. She really did love being at Hogwarts. She quickly grabbed her night things from her trunk which had been brought up by the house elves (she winced mentally at that thought but she had plenty of time to work on SPEW later) and went and got herself ready for bed. She climbed into her four poster bed and closed the curtains around her to block out the ridiculous chatter of the other girls in her dormitory, it had been brief hellos all round but really, what did she have to talk to them about? They didn't particularly like books, intellectual conversations or challenging arguments. Come to think of it she didn't really have anyone for that here. As she was drifting off to sleep her last conscious thought was of wondering if she would ever find someone to have those things with, was there anyone to spark her curiosity and keep up with her in an argument?

* * *

I hope you're enjoying it so far although I know its not that exciting yet! I've not really kicked off yet but give me time I've sort of set my foundation now! Reviews most welcome!


End file.
